Leah's Imprint
by pokemonFreakAwesomeGirly
Summary: What happens when Leah, the only girl werewolf, imprints? Who will she imprint? Please r&r. I love fire, but please, no flames
1. Teardrops on my Guitar

A year ago….

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't believe it! Why in hell does it have to happen to me?! I mean, I finally understand how Sam left me. He felt uncontrollable love for my cousin, Emily. It's just, god, why in hell me? It'd be better if Seth imprinted on a chick, but not me imprinting on a guy, especially __**him**__. I mean, he has already fallen for someone. My life is sort of just hell right now. _

Now…

"Not now Seth!" I yelled at him through my mind. "I can't talk to you now! Wait 'til we get home!" He pouted, and then kept following me. We were on our nightly patrol, checking up on anything weird going on. Well, a lot has been going on. That stupid Jacob imprinted on Bella's and Edward's daughter. All I could think is that he is a pedophile! But I can't blame him; Renesmee is a gorgeous little child. She is just so sweet and nice. Wait, I can't believe I'm actually starting to like those vamps!

"They're not that bad!" Seth said, trying to defend his friends.

"Shut up Seth," I murmured in my head. He then shut up. Ugh, we just got out of the forest. I searched for my clothes and changed back into my human form. I got my clothes on, and rejoined Seth on our way home. We were welcomed home by our mother and her boyfriend, Charlie. I guess that's another reason why I like Renesmee.

"You out on your nightly rounds?" our mother asked us. We nodded a yes. "Well, you two made it just in time for dinner."

"Aw sweet!" Seth cheered. He rushed over to the table, prepared and ready to eat. I walked to the table and took my seat gracefully. I then began to eat. God, this food is delicious! My mom is seriously becoming a better cook.

"Mom, this is seriously great food," I complimented. "I swear, each day you are becoming a better cook."

"Why thanks, Leah," mom thanked me. "Hey, are you working on your little attitude problem? I notice an improvement."

"Thanks mom," I murmured. She just had to embarrass me like that! Once I was finished, I wanted to go to my room. "May I be excused?"

"Yes honey, you can," mom babied me. I put my dishes in the sink and went to my room. I opened up my diary and scrolled through my entries.

Entry 24: _Dear Diary,_

_Apparently, Bella got knocked up by Edward and she is going to be having a vamp baby. Jacob decided against killing the baby and went off to make his own pack. I used the excuse of finally leaving all of the memories of Sam with the other pack to join Jacob's. But really, this will get me some alone time with Jake sometime or another. I'm so happy!!!_

Entry 29: _Dear Diary,_

_Today was the tragic day of the baby's birth. As I heard, right after Renesmee was born, Bella needed to be changed. She is right now in her 2-3 day change coma. But Jake has been acting crazy. It's like he is now always at the Cullen's house. I wonder what has gotten into him. I mean, I thought that this was going to help me get close to him. But I guess I was wrong, like I always am. This is a suckish day._

Entry 32: _Dear Diary,_

_Well, it is official. Jake told us that he imprinted on the half vamp child. There goes my chances with him. I am going to be lonely forever. I truly do love him though. I wonder if there is any way for me to be with him…._

I scrolled to the next blank page. I then began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG! Seth is so close to finding out my secret! I've kept this for a year. God, it's been hard not thinking about Jacob whenever I go into my wolf form. I've almost had a few slip-ups though. I'm so glad that none of the other wolves have ever noticed them though. But it's going to be ruined now! And in a year or two, Nessie will look of age for Jake and actually be with him! I can't believe it. But, we will just wait for that time to come now, won't we._

I heard a knock on the door. I ran up to the door. It was Seth. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"Is it bad to hang out with your only brother Leah?" he asked me. I then led him into my room. I sat in my bunk part of my bed. My bed has two levels, like a bunk bed. "Hmm, what is this Leah?" he asked me. I wonder what he is talking abo- crap! My diary! "Let's see the first entry. Oh, this diary was started when we first changed. Nice idea, Leah," he said. I could see the evil grin on his face from even up here.

"Don't you dare," I told him. I kept on hearing the pages flip.

"Oh here, the last page," he said. He began to read my diary! "Omg! Seth, that is me, is so close to finding out my secret! I've kept this for a year. God, its bee-" He was cut off. Thank lord!

"Do you guys want any dessert?" mom asked us. We nodded and dashed to the kitchen. Seth and I had ice cream sundaes with almost all possible toppings on them. I turned to Seth.

"Why in hell were you reading my diary?" I asked him. He began to snicker.

"'Cause I want to know about anything you don't think about," Seth explained. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't hit your brother, Leah," mom scolded me.

"Yeah, don't hit me. You know that I bruise easily," Seth joined in.

"Shut up Seth," I simply told him. I then directed my words to mom. "I only hit him because he was reading my diary!"

"Seth! Grounded! For two months!" mom yelled at him. Seth became awestruck.

"Why am I grounded? I really didn't do anything wrong!" Seth tried to defend himself.

"You are grounded because you reading your sister's only form of privacy!" mom explained. Sometime, I just love her. "She has enough trouble trying to keep her thoughts away for you boys. Just give her some privacy. This is why you are grounded. You only go out of the house for school and that is final!"

"But what about the night shift? I need to do our routine!" Seth whined.

"Leah can do it all by herself, can't she?" mom suggested. I nodded my head in agreement. Oh, a nightshift! That will prove my true worth to… Jake.

"Ugh, fine!" he grunted as he stormed off to his room. Ooh, I won once more. Seth needs to stop being stupid. This is the reason why I'm in second in command. I walked to my room and got my pajamas on. I then went to bed.

"God Leah wake up!" Seth yelled at me. "Time for school!" I pushed him off the bed.

"Shut up Seth," I told him. "Don't you remember that I don't go to school anymore?" I graduated a while ago."

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Seth murmured. He walked out of my room, leaving me some peace. Well, not some. I heard a loud thump on my window. I opened it and it was…Jake! He crawled through the window. He stood up and presented himself to me. Ooh he is sooooo cute!

"What do you need Jake?" I asked him, acting like I was grumpy. "I'm trying to get back to sleep because Seth woke me.

"Oh, sorry Leah," he apologized. "But I have some news to tell you. Nessie is already looking older! She looks like she is 11!"

"Oh, that is sooooo great," I murmured.

"Thanks Leah," Jake said sarcastically. "But also, the other pack is harassing the incoming vamps coming to visit the Cullens. We need to go over to Sam's."

"Great, my favorite place in the world," I muttered, turning my head away.

"Come on, you know it's not his fault Leah," Jacob tried to comfort me. "It's a dumb thing called imprint."

"I know, tell me about it," I said, clearly irritated. Jake looked at me in a strange way.

"Have you imprinted Miss Leah Clearwater?" he asked me. I began to get red in the face. Luckily, I already have a high temperature.

"No, I haven't Mister Jacob Black," I told him in the same fashion. "I know because I hear you talking about Nessie all of the time. And before this new pack thing, I heard everything Sam had to say about his precious Emily."

"Oh, I see," Jake said. "Hey, someday, you will find someone to be with forever."

"Yeah, you're right Jake," I agreed. "Hey, let's go to Sam's."

"That's the spirit Leah!" Jacob cheered me on. I got on my normal clothes and combed my dark brown short hair.

"I'm ready," I told him. We walked over to Sam's house trying to look as normal as possible. We knocked on the door, waiting for Sam to answer. The door opened, it was Emily.

"Hey Em," I welcomed her. "Could we talk to Sam for just a minute?"

"Sure, why not?" she agreed. She turned around and called for Sam. She turned back to us. "He will be here shortly."

"What is it Em?" Sam asked her. He looked up to see us. "Oh, hey you guys."

"Hey Sam," Jacob began. "We heard that your pack has been harassing the Cullens."

"You know the rules Jacob," he said sternly. "If they break the treaty, then they will pay."

"They don't know the rules Sam!" Jake yelled. "They are incoming vamps! How in the world are they supposed to know?"

"Yeah, just leave them alone!" I yelled. "Why in hell do you want to pick a fight with almost everyone Sam? You either get angry at them or tear their face apart!"

"You didn't mean that Leah!" Sam yelled at me. "Don't you dare say that again!"

"I can say whatever the hell I want!" I continued. "The only reason you're mad is that I'm your ex!"

"No it isn't! You messed with my Emily!" he came back at me. "You don't mess with someone's imprint like that!"

"Well it's not every day that you are left forever by the one you loved at the time for your cousin, now isn't it?!" I screamed. I then stormed off.

"Yeah, run away like the little bitch you are!" Sam taunted me. I kept running until I hit the forest. I took off all of my clothes and changed into my wolf form. I ran until I hit a tree, then I cuddled under the tree, trying to gain my composure. God, too many people leave for their imprints. Am I the only one not to be with my true love? God, I am so going to cry. But I can't cry. If Sam sees me, he will keep being mean. I'm going to go home. I ran to where I left my clothes and changed back. I got my clothes back on and I walked home, crying. Once I entered my room, I burst into tears. I kept crying until I fell asleep.

"Are you up Leah?" Jake asked me, sitting on my bed. I began to sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"Now I am, Jake," I answered. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, it's just that, did Sam really hurt you?" he asked me. I burst into tears once more.

"Yeah, he did," I replied. I then faced Jacob. "Do you think I'm a bitch?"

"No, I don't, Leah. You've come a long way, Leah. You used to be, sort of, but now you are way better. I bet something changed about you," Jake analyzed. He then held up my chin, trying to comfort me. It worked. Our eyes met, and I couldn't take them off of him. Surprisingly, he pulled in, and kissed me. It was the greatest thing I've ever felt. I didn't want this feeling to end, but as usual, Seth barged into my room. Jake and I pulled away from each other. Seth's mouth was wide open.

"Oh, sorry Leah. I just got back from school," Seth said awkwardly. "I, uh, got to go. Bye." He stormed to his room, trying to get away from me. Jake then turned to me. He couldn't say anything. Jacob walked over to the window and hopped out. I was left there, happy as hell.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Now, how was that for an ending of a chapter? Does this story seem ok? I, personally love the pairing JacobxLeah. I hope that you like this story!

-Nellabelle


	2. Complicated

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG he kissed me! I wasn't doing anything wrong even. Jake was the one that kissed me. But idiot Seth walked in on us and caused Jacob to run off. Now, what will it be like now?_

I climbed up my bed, going to the highest bunk. I then began to relax. I soon began to get sleepy once more. In a few minutes, I crashed.

"Honey, time to wake up," mom whispered as she was nudging my shoulder. I slowly came up, hitting my head on the ceiling.

"Ouch!" I yelled, rubbing my head. I turned to my mom, hopping down from the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:15 sweetie," she told me. "It's time for dinner." I walked to the kitchen and took my seat next to Seth. He had this mortified look plastered on his face. Crud, he is still scarred. I looked away and faced the table. Ooh, mom made homemade cheeseburgers, yum! When dinner began, I took a cheeseburger and began to eat.

"So, did anything surprising happen at school today, Seth?" mom asked him. Crud, he better not say anything about the, um, kiss.

"Well, I saw something very surprising," he began, grinning evilly at me. "I say two people that hate each other, kiss."

"Wow, that is indeed surprising!" mom agreed.

"Sure, it is. Can we talk about something else now?" I asked impatiently, trying to change the subject.

"Why, Leah," Seth asked. "I was just getting to the good part. The guy was already seeing another girl!"

"Oh my! That is good!" my mom agreed once more. "Does the girl know?"

"Yes, she does," Seth answered, turning to me. "She knows all too well."

"May I be excused?" I asked mom. I was eager to get out of there.

"Yes, you may," my mom replied. I put my dishes in the sink and rushed to my room. I entered my room and sat on my bed. I need to get to the bottom of this; I need to talk to Jacob. I got up from my bed and snuck out of my house. I hopped out of the window and began to walk to Jake's house. Once I arrived at his house. I rang the doorbell. Jake came to the door.

"Hel- oh, it's you," Jake answered. I walked into his house.

"Jake, I just wanted to talk, about that…" I stopped in the middle of my tracks.

"The kiss?" Jacob finished for me. "Yeah, I don't know what that was. I'm so sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

"It's no problem," I lied. "It's just that… you are the one that kissed me. That can't happen. You're with Nessie."

"Like I said, I don't know what came over me," Jacob began to explain. "I have mixed, crazy feelings. I've known you for forever, but I think that there may be feelings, feelings for you." My mouth gaped open. He had feelings for me?

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," I lied once more. "But I know that these feelings are only temporary. You love Nessie. She is so lucky; to be with the one she loves. I know you aren't with her now, but you will in the future. God, why do I have to live a hell?!" I rambled. Jake gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? I don't follow," Jacob asked.

"It means that the guy I love can't love me back!" I yelled.

"Well, who is it?" Jake asked impatiently.

"You clueless twit, it's you!" I screamed, regretting what I said.

"What?" he asked, his jaw dropping to the ground.

"About a year ago, I, um, imprinted on you," I confessed. "I know, you would have known though my thoughts, but I was careful with not thinking about you in wolf form."

"What?" Jake asked surprised. "I couldn't believe it! Did Seth know?"

"No, he didn't. He may know now because of the kiss," I answered. "I feel so bad, I know that you imprinted with Nessie, but I imprinted with you. I have no clue what to do."

"Hmm," Jacob began to think. "Renesmee wouldn't turn of age for a while, at least a couple of months." He took a quick pause. "Why not we be together, for just one night?"

"I don't follow," I said, clearly confused.

"I do have feelings for you, you have feelings for me. Why not... for just one night, we be together?" Jacob went further into detail. Wait a minute; did he want to have sex with me?

"I don't know Jake," I said worriedly. "I can't only have one night with you. I know that I seem greedy, but I can't help it. I really love you. You're my imprint."

"Leah, I vow, I will never leave you. I want you, but I also desire Nessie," Jacob complied.

"I understand," I said, trying to understand what he was saying. "But, do you love her like a significant other, or something else?"

"I…don't…know, Leah," he confessed. Humph, he doesn't even know it he truly loves Nessie or not! "She's only sort of eleven, so I'm not sure. But, trust me Leah, I do love you." I began to tear up. I have so many mixed feelings right now. I leant into him, and slowly, kissed him. I grazed his lips, slowly pulling away.

"I do love you," Jake repeated. He and I returned to kissing. This just felt so right, so good. I then had to pull away.

"Jake, I have to go ho-" I began, trying to leave. "Oh! I have patrol tonight. I really need to go now Jake."

"Yeah, I guess you do," he agreed. He showed me the door. "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, I will," I answered. I gave him a quick kiss, and began to walk into the woods. When I was out of sight, I took off my clothes, put them next to a tree, and phased. I went into deep thought. OMG we kissed, again! He does love me! I'm so ecstatic! But I don't know what will happen in the future. What will we do with Renesmee? I think that she will just have to find someone else, for I have my Jacob.

"WHAT IN HELL?" Seth screamed in his head. Shit, he heard my thoughts. "YOU'RE BREAKING UP THE BAND YOKO!" God, him and his little Beatle sayings.

"Well sorry, you little twit," I told him. "He loves me, and you know it."

"Yeah, just like how John loved Yoko!" he kept yelling.

"Shut up Seth," Jake commanded.

"Shutting up," Seth followed. He didn't talk anymore. I guess that he phased back.

"Thanks Jake," I thanked him. "Why did you phase?"

"I don't know. I guess that I just wanted to talk and hang out," Jacob explained. "Well, in our minds at least."

"Awww, that's so sweet," I muttered. I kind of wanted some alone time.

"Ok, I leave you alone," Jake said. I didn't hear anything else from him. Humph, my own alone time, how nice. I began to patrol the forest.

I heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. I wonder what they could be. I turned to them. A little squirrel came out of the bush. He was eating a little acorn. He scurried away after seeing me. I guess that little squirrels are afraid of wolves. I hear bushes rustle again. This time, they were behind me. I turned around, and there stood the vilest creatures of earth. There were two vampires in my sight, in our territory. I began to growl at them. They walked towards me.

"Don't worry, we mean no harm," the first vamp said. He wore dark clothes and had black spiky hair.

"Yeah, you stupid mutt," the second vampire laughed. She wore identical clothes but had black hair up in a ponytail. I got ready to attack. "We are only here to see Renesmee."

"Wait, Kahara," the guy vampire told her. "Don't you remember? We are also here to take out the second largest clan!" I stood there in shock. They are trying to kill the Cullens? I phased back into my human form.

"You two aren't going to lay a finger on the Cullens!" I yelled, trying to protect the vampires that ruined my life.

"Oh, looks like we have a shape shifter amongst us, Xavier," Kahara laughed, trying to gain her composure. "What are you going to do little girl?"

"I'm going to protect them by any means," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Why? We aren't doing anything wrong," Xavier said innocently.

"Well, you two are," I said intellectually. "You are on our side of the territory. You all aren't welcome here. Since you passed the line, you two are now dead." I phased back into my wolf form and got ready to kill them. I began chase. I first ran after Xavier. He was a fast runner, but I got him. I tacked him to the ground. I began to thrash his body with my bare teeth. He begged for mercy, but I didn't give it to him. Soon after, he was dead. I searched for Kahara, but she was nowhere in sight. I decided to go to Jake. I ran back to where I placed my clothes. I phased back and dressed myself. I ran to Jake's house. I repeatedly knocked on the door. After what seemed like fifty knocks, Jacob answered the door.

"What is it Leah?" he asked in a concerning way. I didn't have time to stall.

"There were two vampires that crossed the line," I began to explain. "They told me that they were going to kill the Cullens. I killed the guy, but the girl got away. Please, we need to get to the Cullens house fast!" Right before my eyes, Jacob phased into a wolf. I soon phased after.

"Let's go!" Jake commanded. Humph, he still cares deeply for his first imprint! We ran through the forests and arrived at the Cullens shortly. We burst through the door. Everyone gasped, except Alice.

"Why did you guys bust the door?" Esme yelled at us. We phased back into our human forms.

"That vampire is going to kill you all!" I screamed, pointing at Kahara. She was sitting right next to Nessie.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Edward asked me. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Kahara, she told me that she and the other vamp were going to kill you guys!" I explained. "They were on our side of the territory, so I tried to kill them. I killed the guy, but she got away! This leaves us here!"

"Is this true Kahara?" Edward asked her. Shortly after, Edward nodded. "You're lying, Leah. She wouldn't even dream of it!"

"No! It's true!" I defended.

"I think you should leave, Leah," Bella said. I exited the house. Shortly after, Jake came out after me.

"I believe you, Leah," Jake said warmly with a welcoming smile on his face. We then phased and ran home. I just wonder, will it be too late to save the Cullens? And, what types of feelings does Jake feel for Nessie? Will they change?

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I know that this chapter was kind of short, but I needed something like this to happen. I know, this may seem fast, but it will make sense. Trust me. Well, I hope you liked the chapter!

-Nellabelle


	3. I Ran So Far Away

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I got Jake to love me. Now, I have to get him to only like Nessie. Gosh, this is going to be difficult. Earlier tonight, I killed a vampire and got in trouble for it by the stupid Cullens. The vampire that survived told lies and forced me out of the mansion. At least I have Jake by my side. Now, I have to be on my toes and be prepared for anything and everything. _

I woke up the next morning to the sun in my eyes. Humph, I guess Seth didn't want to wake me up for once. I quickly got on some clothes and rushed into the living room. I saw mom sitting on the couch, reading her story. She turned to me as I walked into the kitchen.

"How was your little patrolling?" she asked me, placing her book on the coffee table. Oh yeah, it was terrible.  
"It was great," I lied, grabbing a box of cereal. I poured it into a bowl. I grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it into my bowl of cereal. I walked to the table, gracefully taking my seat. "Nothing major happened." Oh, I forgot my spoon. I got up and grabbed my spoon and took my seat once more. I began to eat my breakfast.

"Really? Well, Jacob is desperate to talk to you," mom alerted me. I bet it's about the vamps, but he would also need Seth. Wait, is it about us?

"Ok…" I said, unsure about everything. I rushed through my breakfast and darted out of the house. I walked over to Jake's house with a fast pace. I reached his house soon, knocking on the door. Jake opened the door, staring oddly at me. "What do you need me for?" I asked him, placing my right hand on my hip.

"Oh, well… I want to know if you are ok," he confessed. "Last night wasn't pretty. This is why I want to talk to you. What really went on? Please, give me full detail." What? This is what he wanted?

"Ok… well, I was patrolling the forest," I began, recalling everything I can remember. "I saw a little squirrel, then the two vampires. They were Xavier and Kahara. They threatened that they were going to kill the Cullens. Wait, they were also on our side of the imaginary line. I had no choice but to kill them. I went after the guy and killed him. The girl got away though." I took a pause. "Wait, I already told you this. Why do I need to repeat myself?"

"'Cause we need to know," a familiar voice said. Quil, Embry, and Paul stepped out from behind the wall. "Thanks for telling us. We can now handle our problems. Thank you," Paul said with a straight face. They began to walk out of the house, but I ran to the door, blocking their exit.

"This is my problem," I threatened them, trying to intimidate. I turned to Jacob. "Why in the world are these guys here?" Jake walked towards me. Soon, we were face-to-face.

"They are here because they just want to take the load off of you," he said. I swear, my ears were steaming.

"I am fine, Jake. I can handle this on my own. I don't need any stupid guys helping me!" I yelled. I pushed Jake down, storming out of his house. I ran into the woods, trying to get a whiff of Kahara's scent. I phased when I entered the forest. Suddenly, I caught her scent. I began to run in her direction. The scent grew stronger. Soon, it surrounded me.

_Whazz!_ I saw something fly right before my eyes. Kahara. I turned around and saw her standing there.

"Look, its little miss wolfy," Kahara said, trying to intimidate me. "Are you going to try to kill me like you did Xavier?" I loudly growled. I phased back into a human. I walked over to her. I could believe it, but I was amazed that I was towering over her.

"Yeah, I am. Even though Cullens don't believe me, Jake does," I yelled. I phased back into my wolf form in a blink of an eye. I bit her leg. I heard her shrieks of pain. I went in for her heart. Kahara became defenseless. I tore through the skin, reaching her cold dead heart. I ripped it out, leaving her completely lifeless. Kahara was dead.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" Seth screamed into my mind.

"I…killed…Kahara. She is evil! She planned an attack on the Cullens! I stopped them though!" I defended, confessing to what I have done.

"Oh shit," Seth said, cutting off his words.

"Are you there Leah?" Jacob asked. Oh thank god he is here.

"Yeah, I- I am," I stuttered, feeling the repercussions of my actions.

"Are you safe?"

"Yes. I am safe, Jake."

"Well then what happened?" he questioned me. Apparently, he didn't hear my conversation with Seth.

"I killed Kahara. I had no choice. I smelled her. I needed to kill her," I admitted.

"Damn, Leah! Now our treaty is screwed up!" Jacob yelled, reducing me to tears.  
"Well sorry! The vamps now get to move! Oh joyous me!" I cheered sarcastically. I phased back into a human, not wanting to hear him speak any longer. I ran to my hiding tree in the forest. I forced my hand into the bark and pulled out my spare clothes. As I dressed myself, I began to think. What have I done? Is this going to be the end? Oh crud. Once I was

Once I was dressed, I walked out of the forest. I caught onto several familiar scents, the scents of the Cullens. They ran right to me in a flash, making the trees sway. Emmett darted for me, pushing and pinning me to the ground.

"We said that you weren't allowed to kill Kahara," Bella yelled. "Yet, you didn't listen and killed her. You basically broke the treaty!"

"Do you remember what happens when you break the treaty?" Rosalie taunted me. She stomped on me with her stiletto heels. I yelped in pain. "We are able to kill."

"No," I whispered. They can't do this! Not when I have Jake finally in my reach! I heard rustling in the bushes. Ugh, probably another squirrel. The creature came out. It was Seth, Jake, and the other wolves. They all phased back into humans.

"Don't…touch…HER!" Seth yelled at them. He phased back into a werewolf and got into his fighting stance.

"She broke the treaty," Carlisle said smugly. "We regained the right to kill. We might as well use it." Seth growled at him.

"What did she do?" Paul asked. God, he was always the idiot.

"She killed Kahara," Jasper whispered. He was standing next to Alice.

"This is why this little mutt needs to die!" Rosalie yelled. "She was doing research on…. nothing that you all should bother with."

"Yeah! We were so close to having Nessie live a life as a whole vampire! But you had to ruin our chances!" Edward screamed.

"I…am…sorry…" I whispered, trying to hide away the pain.

"Well, that isn't good enough!" Bella yelled at me. She turned her attention to the guys. "It would suit you all best if you guys leave. This isn't gonna be pretty."

"Hold. ON!" Jacob yelled at Bella. I was very surprised. It didn't seem possible that Jake could ever stand up to Bella. "Leah isn't going to die. She is just going to move. Move far away. Move to a place where she can't disrupt you." I couldn't believe what he was saying. How could I move? I live here! I need my Jacob! I then realized something. He was trying to save me.

"That sounds…reasonable," Alice responded, taking the idea. The others nodded in agreement.

"I would be happy if we just never see her hideous face," Rosalie scowled. I almost bit her head off, but I resisted the urge.

"Well fine," Carlisle decided. "We will decide where you go, though. Rosalie, take your foot off of Leah." She finally lifted her foot off of me, allowing me to get up. "Why don't you go to…Japan?" What the funny farm? I'm not going to Japan!

"Japan it is," Jake agreed. He turned to me. "I'm sorry Leah, but you have to go. We need to have peace."

"If it's for the good of the pack," I agreed, wiping away at my tears. I walked to my house, being prepared to leave.

"We will get your plane ticket and give you a surplus of money," Carlisle called after me. Gee, like money is going to cure everything!

Once I entered my room, I burst into tears. How could Jacob send me away? "How could he?" I asked myself aloud.

"I don't know. I wanted to save your ass," Jake said, walking into my room. "They were going to kill you!"

"I know Jake. And thanks back there," I muttered. My cheeks began to blush, even though they were already red 'cause of my crying. Jake then held up my chin, and looked into my eyes.

"What would I be if I let them kill you?" he asked me.

"You would be one of the pack," I said sarcastically. Jake gave a quick laugh.

"I would have been a terrible boyfriend," Jacob whispered. He slowly put his lips to mine, caressing my upper lip. His touch felt so good, so warm. He then let go.

"Don't leave me," I whispered back. "I can't live without you."

"I know," he replied. "Leah, do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I do," I answered.

"Then listen. I will find you eventually. Trust me, this won't be our last meet," he told me. I gave him a big hug, feeling his huge muscles.

"Thank you," I whispered, finishing our conversation. I returned to packing, getting all of my belongings together. Jake began to help me get all of my things into my suitcases. I had quite a lot of clothes to pack. When all of my packing was finished, Jake and Seth drove me to the Cullens' house. Seth had told mom that I wanted to pursue my dream of animation and decided to start off in Tokyo. He is such a good liar. I'm very proud of him.

When we arrived at the Cullens', all of them we outside the house. I exited Jake's car, and walked over to Carlisle. "Here is your visa, passport, plane ticket, and apartment number. We hope you have a better life in Tokyo," he said, giving me all of my info. I made my way back to Jacob's car, wanting to get away from the Cullens.

It was a silent ride to the airport in Seattle, for I didn't know what to say. Once we arrived at the airport, I took all of my luggage out of the trunk. Seth helped me out when we walked over to the counter. "One way trip to Tokyo, flight 585-C," I said, trying to hide the tears.

"Ok, go through terminal B gate 23," the receptionist said, not looking over her computer screen. I began to walk to the escalator when Jake stopped me. I turned around to face him.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said, giving me a light kiss on my lips.

"I'll miss you as well, Jacob," I kissed him back. "Well, I guess I have to go."

"Wait! I'm gonna miss you too sis!" Seth yelled, running to give me a bear hug. I pried him off of me.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said, feeling the tears hit my cheeks. I gave Jake and Seth one last hug before I got on the escalator. I reached the next floor, and walked to my gate. I waited for my flight, purchasing a soda in the process.

An hour or two later, we finally began to board the plane. I took my seat respectively. I, luckily, got a window seat. But unluckily, I sat next to a young, happy couple. Great, just my luck. Ten minutes later, we were instructed to fasten our seatbelts and get ready for take-off. I tried to fall asleep, and it worked. I was out cold for the entire flight. I woke up when we were getting ready to land.

When we landed, I groggily got off the plane and entered the terminal. I walked down to the conveyer belt and retrieved my luggage. When I got outside, I flagged down a cab. It didn't take that long, really. I told the driver where I my apartment was. He drove me there in no time flat. I paid him the fee and unloaded my luggage. I entered my apartment and opened my door. Nothing was in there except a bed. Hmmm, the Cullens must have ordered it for me. Anyways, this place was mine. I tossed my suitcases onto the bed. I plopped onto the floor and burst into tears. I phased into my wolf form and heard two voices, Seth and Jake.

"Shut up Seth!" Jacob yelled at him. Seth didn't say anything more. "Gosh I miss Leah." Hmmm, I guess he didn't know I was hearing him. I'm surprised I still have a strong connection with the pack.

"I miss you too," I whispered.

"Leah?" Jacob asked. "We still have a connection?"  
"Apparently so," I answered. "I'm in my apartment."

"I figured so," Jake said. He shut off. I guess he phased back. I then phased back as well. I got my clothes on, and began to unpack my things. I heard rustling come from the coat closet near my door. I opened it. I couldn't believe who it was. Jake was in there.

"Now what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"I ran," he said. "It's way faster than the plane. It costs less too. I just wanted to see you."

"Do Nessie and the rest of the Cullens know you're here?" I asked him.

"No, only Seth knows. I told him that I would kill him if he tells anyone," Jacob assured me. "Now, I can only be here tonight, for they would suspect something if I was gone any longer."

"Well it's great to see you," I blushed, trying to cheer up.

"Same here," Jake said. He began to look uneasy. "Look, Leah, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but I've been too much of a chicken. You know how I've had growing feelings for you for a while now, right?" I nodded a yes. "Yeah, and you also know how I imprinted Nessie?" I nodded a second time. "Well I've come to an understanding. Nessie is sort of… like a sister. I love you, Leah. I really do." I swear, I was about to cry.

"Oh, Jacob," I whispered.

"I loved you for the longest time, and I think it's time to do something," he said with high anticipation. Jake pulled out something from his right pocket. He bent down on one knee. He then showed me a beautiful gold ring. It was magnificent. "Leah, I don't know when, or where, or even how, but will you marry me?" Jacob proposed to me.

"Yes, I will marry you Jacob Black," I replied. He slid the ring on my ring finger. I began to kiss his neck, then down to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. Jake threw the suitcases off of the bed and threw me down. That night was to be the best night of my life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok….. I want to thank all of my readers. I really appreciate your reviews and additions to your favorites. I hope you liked this chapter. Oh yeah, and with the end, I don't write lemons, you have to use your imagination. This story is going to get a little more complicated, so I hope it hooks you. I'd like to say thanks again. And dudes and dudettes, thanks for your patience. I've had mid-terms, other huge projects, and boy-obsession to deal with…lol. So, yeah. THNX R&R!!

-Nellabelle


	4. Untouched

**I only own the weird Vamp (Oops! A second spoiler!)**

Ugh! The sun shone through my curtains, blinding my eyes. I got up, and stared at my white empty room. There was one thing missing: Jacob. I turned to where he was sleeping. There was a note.

_Leah,_

_I know you want to kill me right now, but I'm probably on my way to La Push right now. You know I have to leave cause of the pack. I need to be there. I hope you understand. But trust me, I will see you again. Love you lots._

_-Jake_

Humph, typical Jake. Leave only a note for your love. But hey, I've grown to love that. I hopped out of bed, and got my clothes on. I flipped open my cell phone and saw the time. Crud, it's 10 a.m. I need to get me some brunch. I slipped my shoes onto my feet. I walked over to my bathroom and brushed my hair and my teeth. Finally, I exited my apartment.

I couldn't believe what I saw. Millions of people were walking around on the streets, crowding the city. Great, how can I find any place? I decided to walk with the crowd until I saw a restaurant. All of these people just passed by the restaurants, probably in a hurry to go to work. I entered the nearest restaurant. I walked in, seeing only a few people sitting down at tables. I walked up to the counter and tried to order a burger. I couldn't understand the menu at all. I just used the pictures to tell me what to order.

Once I finished ordering, I took a seat at a nearby table. I flipped open my phone. There was one message. I opened it and read it.

_r u ok?_

_-Seth_

Gosh, he is such a worrywart. I had to reply back.

_Yes, I am fine Seth. And if you're worrying, then don't. Jake met me at the apartment. He helped me settle in. I have everything put away. Just don't worry about me. _

_-Leah_

Ugh, I hate lying to him, even if it's a half-lie half-true. Jake did help me settle in, but nothing is put away. But Seth doesn't need to know details. When I closed my phone, my burger was delivered to me. I took a large bite into my burger, savoring the taste. Ooh, this was just great. I have my man, my life, and no stupid vampires. That's when I smelt that oddly familiar scent. A vampire is in this building. I turned around to see if anyone looked suspicious. Nope, no one in site. I turned back to my normal position. There it was, the vampire. He was standing in the doorway, staring at me. The vampire began to walk towards me. Soon enough, he had his hands on my table and began to grin menacingly at me.

"What do you want?" I asked it, trying to make no eye contact.

"You know what I want" it said. The vampire then walked off. He had this vicious glare in his eyes. I never knew that Tokyo housed vampires. I felt a buzz from my phone.

_OH MY GOD EWWW! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! YOU'RE LUCKY HE ONLY TOLD ME!!!_

_-Seth_

Oh shit, Jake told him. Wow, guys can never get their minds off of sex, can't they? I texted him back.

_What? It's not that bad. Jake was the one that came here! I have no real problems. And besides, we're now engaged so it's not a tremendous deal now. But please, don't tell the bloodsuckers. Hey, there is a bloodsucker here as well._

_-Leah_

I really don't think that Seth gets it that I'm a grown woman that can take care of herself. Anyways, I need to get going. I don't want that vampire getting in my business again.

"My sister? I knew you two had a connection but come on!" Seth yelled at me. He's really taking this the wrong way.

"It's not that bad. Only a couple years ago, Sam was with her," I began. "If he didn't imprint on Emily, who knows what Leah and Sam would be doing this very moment!" I took a moment to think. Oh crud bad visual. "Anyways, we love each other. Wait, what am I thinking? A puny high schooler wouldn't understand. All you need to understand is that you are something that I'm not, and you know what that is." Seth scowled at me. He then flipped open his phone. Soon after, he closed it, looking alarmed.

"There is at least one vampire in Tokyo, and it's found Leah," Seth said grimly. My mouth gaped open. He then smiled. "Aw, you two are engaged! Congrats. When are you going to tell the vampires?"

"The right time," I answered, still thinking about Tokyo. "And what?"

"A vampire has found Leah in Tokyo. That's all she wrote," Seth said in a monotone.

"Do you think we should check on her?" I asked worryingly. I hope that Leah is ok.

"I think that a vampire will be the least of her problems," Seth said. "And besides, Leah is strong. She can take care of herself."

"I…guess you're right," I caved in. "Yeah… Hey, it's your turn to patrol."

"Fine," Seth murmured. He phased into a wolf and ran into the woods. Humph, I wonder how Nessie is doing, I thought to myself. I ran to the Cullens' house. Once I was there, I saw Nessie outside of the cottage. She walked over to me. Nessie gave me a massive bear hug.

"Oh Jake, I missed you so much this past day!" she whined. "It's been lonely here. Where were you?" Oh crud, I didn't plan that out much. Crud, I have to lie.

"Oh, I was at…um…Port Angeles. I had to do some shopping for Seth. Stupid Seth, he doesn't have a fake I.D. yet," I lied. Nessie gave me a frown.

"It doesn't take a day and a half to go to Port Angeles," Nessie said, glaring at me. Come on Jake, think fast!

"Seth wanted me to go to specific hole-in-the-wall stores," I blurted out. "You know how hard it is to find one out of ten porno stores and one out of twenty liquor stores?" There was an awkward silence. Edward turned his head towards us. Dang, he must've heard us.

"Anyways," Nessie yelled, loud enough for Edward to hear. "I want to talk to you. It's _private_." She motioned me to the forest. When we were like a mile away from the cottage, Nessie pushed me down to the ground. She plopped down next to me. "How old do I look to you, Jacob?"

"You look like eleven, maybe twelve years of age," I answered. I wonder why she is asking me about this. She hasn't done this before. "Why?"

"I don't know. It seems like I'm growing up pretty fast, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked her.

"It's just, I feel like I can't take my hands off of you," she confessed. Damn, she is hitting some sort of half-vamp puberty.

"Well, yeah. Same here," I lied to her. Dang, how am I going to break it to her? Nessie got up from the ground. She towered above me.

"Don't you realize that in less than a year, I'm going to practically be an adult?" she asked me rhetorically. I nodded a yes. "That means I get to have you all to myself." She sat back down and rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you Jacob Black."

"Love ya too Nessie," I said. I looked at my watch. It was 4:30. I think that breaking the news to her can wait. "I gotta go. See ya later." I waved her goodbye, and I began to walk back to La Push. Crud, Nessie loves me. I need to talk to an expert with breaking people's heart. I walked to Sam's house. I knocked on his door ferociously.

"Black, what do you want?" he asked me. I couldn't believe that I was doing this.

"I…I need some advice Uley," I told him. He, surprisingly, let me in. He walked me over to the dining room table.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I love somebody, but someone else loves me. I want to get rid of the second person, but I want to do it nicely. I figured that since you have experience breaking girls' hearts, you could help me," I said flatly. He gave a small growl.

"I see your point. You love Nessie, but someone else loves you. I think I can help," Sam understood. He gave me a little backpack. "You can use these things to turn the girl off." I peered inside the bag. There were many sex toys and porno magazines.

"Thanks for trying Sam, but this girl is too hard for these tools," I admitted. He gave a quick frown, but he turned back to the closet. Soon after, his arm shot up into the air.

"I got it!" Sam said. "Just plainly tell her that you love somebody else. That will work, I bet."

"That does sound like it would work," I considered. "Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime, Black," he said. I walked out of his house and walked back home, thinking about his advice.

Once I got home, I darted for my room. I checked my phone. There were two messages, both from Leah.

_Last night was great_

_-Leah_

_I miss you. Hey, there's a vampire here in Tokyo. He is really creepy. I'd feel safer if you were here with me. Love you._

_-Leah_

Ugh, this love was killing me. I decided to text back.

_I'll come._

I took a nap. I slowly fell asleep. It was hard; all I can think of is Leah and Nessie. Ugh, Jacob, just fall asleep. Surprisingly, I did fall asleep. I was out for ten hours.

The morning is a bitch. I woke up, and got a little backpack packed. I put all of my clothes in it, making sure I have enough this time. I walked over to Seth's. I just walked in, I don't need to knock.

"What are you doing here Jake?" he asked me, still trying to wake up. Oh, I forgot it's a no school day.

"I'm going to Tokyo again. She wants me there. Leah is creeped out by that vamp," I simply told him. "Please make a somewhat decent excuse for my absence."

"Fine, now protect my sis," he commanded. I walked out of there. I went into the forest, and phased. I did the best I could to slip the backpack on. Whatever, it's fine. I ran all the way up to Alaska, in the freezing cold. Gosh, I'm so lucky I have fur, I thought to myself. When I hit the tip of the state, I phased in a nearby brush. I got on a set of my clothes. I boarded a ferry to Japan, wanting to see Leah as fast as I can.

The ferry ride took a couple hours. When we departed the Ferry, I took a cab to her apartment. I took a look outside. It was pitch black. After a few minutes, I reached her apartment. I entered her room and saw her curled up on her bed. "What's wrong, my love?" I asked her.

"I was bitten," she whispered. "Please, save me Jake." She painfully pointed to the door. I turned around, and saw a huge vampire. How was I not able to smell it?

"Ooh, another testee," the vampire said sinisterly. He leapt at me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ooh?! What will happen now? Thanks for your review. I hope this was good enough. There is a point to most of this. But what is it?! Read and Review, my wonderful fans!

-Nellabelle

p.s.

Do any of you watch American Idol? Well, if you do, did you TiVo or DVR the episode last night? I'm lucky I watched it on time. If I didn't I would have missed my favorite Adam. I feel for you all recorders. Stupid American Idol producers for going into overtime!


	5. You Found Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I would make a blackwater pairing, like this one.**

So, I guess this is what hell must feel like. Pain coursed through my entire body, rendering me motionless. I saw blurry images of Jake in his wolf form, tearing the vampire limb to limb. It was a bloody scene. Blood was painted onto the walls from Jacob's splattering and slamming the vampire into the walls and carpet. Damn, why didn't I paint the walls when I had the chance? Oh crud, another pain attack came onto me. I screamed in agony, wishing that the pain will go away instantaneously. After a long, troublesome spree of pain, I became unconscious.

"Please, Jacob, tell me everything that happened the night of the attack," I heard a voice say. Who was it? How long was I out? Am I still at my apartment?

"Well, Carlisle, the first official day she was here, Leah encountered a vampire," Jacob began to explain. "She texted me and Seth about it, telling me that she was scared. And as a good friend, I came over as soon as possible. I met up with her here, but, apparently, the vampire was in the room. I don't know how we didn't know that it was in the apartment, though. The vampire then bit Leah. I tore the vampire to shreds and burned it. When I was destroying the vampire, I noticed that Leah was going through some extreme pain, and fell unconscious."

"That's really strange," Carlisle commented, inspecting my bite mark. "I have never heard of this happening in all of my years on this earth." I couldn't take any of this anymore. I needed to not be treated as an object. I got up from the bed. "Whoa, take it easy Leah. We don't know what state you are in." I laid back down, still focusing on Carlisle.

"What in hell are you doing here, bloodsucker?" I asked him, trying to get answers. "Jake, how long was I out?"

"Lee, you were out for a couple of days. And Carlisle is here because you were bit by that vamp," Jake re-explained to me. Ooh, his voice was so soothing.

"Leah, I think that we can't get our answers here in Tokyo," Carlisle said, standing up from his chair. "You need to come back to La Push and Forks." Wow, the leeches wanted me back. I guess that they can't live without me. Yes, this was my perfect time to get back at them.

"Ok, so you all kick me out to live in Japan just for me to come back? You're joking, right?" I asked them. They both nodded a yes. "I can't believe it. So can I live back in La Push?" I asked them. Carlisle hesitated.

"Of course!" he said enthusiastically. "We will revert everything back to the way it was." Joy, I get to live closer to Jake now, again, whatever! Jacob gave out a sigh of relief. "So, Jake, pack her bags. We are going to take the next flight out of Tokyo." Jake began to pack my bags and clean everything out. Carlisle escorted me to the Airport. We then boarded a plane. This flight felt like it took forever. Once we were departed, we three drove to the Cullens' house. Rosalie was waiting outside of the mansion.

"Why in the world is she here?" Rose asked Carlisle and Jake. "Wasn't she banned?"

"She was, but she has been seriously injured," Carlisle began to explain. "Leah was bit by a vampire. We don't know the effects of this, so I made an executive decision. She is going to be living here until she is completely diagnosed." Rosalie's face was bright red. She stormed into the house.

"EMMETT! KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO CARLISLE THIS INSTANT!" She screamed in the house. Emmett raced outside.

"Now, what has made my wife pissy?" Emmett questioned us. He glared at me. "Why is she here?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"I will tell you all when we get inside," Carlisle said, escorting me into the house. I took a seat on the couch next Jake. I was leaning on the side of the couch, looking bored and irritated. I didn't try to give any hints about my love.

"So why is Leah here, in our area, in our sight?" Edward asked Carlisle.

"Leah is here because she was bit by a vampire in Tokyo," Carlisle simple put it. All of them gasped. "Since we don't know the effects, I am going to fully diagnose her here." Everyone kept looking at me in surprise. God, why do I feel so awkward still? Carlisle turned to me. "I am going to diagnose you tomorrow, Leah. So you should just rest tonight. You can take one of our spare rooms. Jasper, take her up there." I followed Jasper up to the guest room. It was a silent walk. Once I was there, he quickly left like I was the plague or something. There was a bed in the room, luckily. I thought that, since they were vampires or something, they wouldn't include any beds in any room, even guest rooms. I guess I was wrong. I plopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

"Leah, please wake up," I heard a whisper. It was Jacob. I got up from my bed. I turned to him.

"I am up Jake, you don't have to worry anymore," I said, joking with him. He kept a stern face. What in the world is wrong with him?

"You seriously don't know?" he asked me. I am now completely confused. "You were out for a couple of weeks. You went upstairs to take a nap, but you never came down. Leah, you were in a coma." I felt like something struck my stomach. What? How could I be in a coma? "We thought we lost you. I thought I lost you," Jake whispered in my ear. He gave me a light kiss on my forehead.

"Jake, will I be ok?" I asked him seriously.

"We don't know," he told me, looking down at the floor. Carlisle walked up to me. He looked like he was in awe of something.

"Wow Leah, you're up," he said, sounding surprised. "And like any other doctor in any show, I have some good news and some bad news. Which first?"

"I will have the good news," I answered. I didn't want any horrid news coming my way right now.

"Since you are at the hospital, I was able to conduct some research on you with great technology," Carlisle explained. "You are completely healthy. Nothing is wrong with you." I gave a huge sigh of relief.

"That's great, now what's the bad news?" I asked Carlisle. He bit his lip. Oh, this must be bad.

"As I said before you were completely healthy," Carlisle restated. He had a quick silence. "For a human. You lost your werewolf gene." What the heck? "You have 23 pairs of chromosomes again, not 24 like before. You are now human." This, wow. I couldn't believe it. I am human again! But, with this news, I have many more questions.

"Leah, you are free to go if you wish. You have no need here anymore," Carlisle said. Wait, doesn't this mean that I have to go back to Japan? "And since you aren't a threat to us anymore, you can stay in La Push without any catches." Wow, this just keeps getting better.

"Well thank you Carlisle for your hospitality. I will be leaving now. Thank you," I thanked him. Jake and I walked out of the hospital and hopped into his rabbit. We drove to my house, into La Push. I entered my house, all being silent. My mom was doing dishes in the kitchen. She looked up, her jaw dropping.

"Leah! You're back!" mom cheered, dropping the plate in her hand. The plate shattered onto the floor. She raced to me, embracing me in a bear hug. "Oh, why are you here so soon?"

"Well, I…got bit by a vampire in Tokyo," I began to explain. "Jake and Carlisle came to get me. They brought me to the Cullens. I then went into a coma at their house. I woke up weeks later. Carlisle told me that I turned back into a human. That brings me to this moment right here." My mom was crying.

"Oh, I feel so bad for you. I shouldn't have let you go to Tokyo!" she cried. "But at least you're healthy."

"Yeah. That is the good part. I'm gonna head to my room," I told her. "It's great to be back." I walked to my room with a smile on my face. I opened my door and saw Jacob sitting on my bed.

"Ugh, I don't know what to do," I whined. "I mean, we have to tell the packs. How will they react? I mean, they all may actually take my incident into consideration. What if they decide to have a vampire bite one of them?" Jacob hesitated to answer.

"Leah, you know that the packs won't do such a thing," he reassured me. "They are too full of themselves to change back. They'll think that they would lose there machoness," Jake chucked. I sat on his lap. He gave me a little kiss. I had a grim look on my face. Jake took this in. "Don't worry, I won't do that. I would never."

"Oh Jake, you're so great. I love you," I whispered to him. I kissed him some more before he had to go. I opened up my diary and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, the last time I wrote in this was when I was a werewolf. A lot of thing occurred in my absence. And for your convenience and since I am running out of lead, I will number the events in chronological order: 1) I killed a vampire named Kahara. 2) Since I killed the vampire, I was forced to move to Tokyo. 3) I had my first time with Jacob. 4) I was bit by a Vampire and brought back to the Forks/La Push area. 5) I fell into a coma for a few weeks and was brought to the hospital. 6) I woke up and found out that I wasn't a Werewolf/shape shifter anymore. I am human! There, this is what happened the past couple of weeks. Now I have to tell the whole pack what happened. I won't tell them about the…sex… part. Anyways, I know I am human again, but how could I still have an imprint on Jacob?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow, Leah is back to being a human. Did you see that coming? What will happen? Ooh, you all just have to wait. And thank you all so much for your reviews. I really appreciate you guys. I always get a smile when I get a review and/or a favorite/story alert notice. Thanks you guys.

-Nellabelle


	6. A Twist In My Story

I woke up with a huge _thump!_ hitting my head. Great, I forgot that I was on a bunk bed. The door opened.

"Hey Leah, is everything ok?" Seth asked me. Wow, since I came back, Seth has been trying to give me the utmost care. "I heard a loud thump." God, since he found out that I imprinted on Jake, he has been suspicious of any loud thumps. What an annoying brat.

"Everything is fine Seth," I told him. I hopped down from the bunk bed and walked out of my room. I sat down on the couch and flipped the T.V. on.

"Morning Leah," my mom said. Gosh, she was so happy that I'm back in La Push. "You know what you have to do today, right?" she asked me. Great, I forgot that I have to tell the pack that I am a human. This is just going to be oodles of fun!

"Yes mother, I know," I answered. "And for preparation, I'm hitting the sack again. This may be my last day on earth. I know that Sam and Paul and the others will bite my head off." I walked back to my room. It just turns out that Jake was there.

"Whatever it takes, I will protect you," Jacob said seriously. I sat next to him, being held in his arms. I wish life was like this all of the time. "But tomorrow I have to visit Nessie. Bella begged me to help make plans for her birthday coming up." I gave a long sigh. "Come on Leah, it's not like that! Bella doesn't want Alice going over the top, and since I don't go over the top on anything, she asked me."

"I know that Jake," I began to say. "But I have something to tell you. I don't know how, but I still have an imprint on you. All this Renesmee talk just makes me a little jealous, you know?" I confessed. Jake now had a small frown on his face. "Yeah, you can go tomorrow. I can't stop you, you know. She is your imprint, after all," I murmured, expressing my sorrow and anger.

"Thank you Leah. I will make it up to you, I promise," he said in an exciting tone. "You are my fiancée, after all."

"Yes I am," I said in an as-a-matter-of-factly way. I gave him a light kiss. I just got an idea. "Jake, right here right now, make it up to me." Jake had a look on confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. Wow, how can someone so fine be so thick-headed?

"Ugh, just follow my lead you wolf," I said. I surprisingly pinned him down on my bed, smothering him in kisses.

"Oh, I get it now," Jake whispered to me.

Later that night, Jake and I called the rest of the pack for a meeting. Many of the wolves were there, only a few were on patrol. Jake called everyone to attention. "First of all, does anyone have any problems they want to address?" he asked. Wow, so far so good. I can't believe that none of the other wolves noticed that I was a human again.

"Yeah, I have a problem. Why in hell is Leah here?" Sam asked Jacob. I scowled at him. Wow, time to pop the question already?

"Ask me to my face Sam!" I yelled at him. His face was raging with fury.

"No you little bitch!" Sam yelled back at me.

"I'm no bitch Sam," I said calmly. "Even if you are using the technical term." It took a while for all the other wolves to get the picture. After a minute of waiting, their mouths gaped open.

"What?" Embry asked me. "That makes no sense." As usual, I have to explain everything to them.

"In Tokyo, I was bit by a vamp," I began my tale. It keeps getting boring each time I say it. "Luckily, I texted Jake earlier that day that I saw a vamp in Tokyo. He came to me, I was writhing in pain. I woke up days later, Carlisle by my side. They took me to the Cullen house, and I fainted there. I got into a coma and was taken to the hospital. Two weeks later, I woke up as a human." Each one of the werewolves and councilmen were still gaping their mouths. "Guy, you all can close your mouths now." Sam was the first one to close his mouth.

"So you are now a human?" Sam asked. "Then why do you still smell like a wolf?" Crud, I forgot about that. I came up with a quick solution.

"It's because I hang out with you all too much," I said jokingly. "But don't I smell like the scent has diminished?" I asked them all.

"You did smell weird when you came home sis," Seth told me. Great, it worked!

"So," Sam began again. "When a shape shifter gets bit by a vampire, the result is turning back into a human. That is useful knowledge for us. Thank you, Leah." Did I just hear Sam say thanks to me? This day just keep on getting weirder.

"I think that covers everything for today," Jacob concluded. We all just walked home from then on. Jake walked up next to me. "Leah, do you think you still hold the gene?" Hmm, I haven't thought about that.

"I probably do. Rachel must have it because she is your brother and all," I began. "I think I will have it too. It's now not seen, though." I continued to walk home. I entered my room, and crawled into my sheets. I immediately fell asleep.

_RING! RING! RING! _Crap, the phone rang. I slowly picked it up. "Leah, are you there?" someone asked me. The caller was unknown.

"Who is this?" I asked the caller. I looked over at the clock. It was 5:00a.m. How in the world could someone call me this late?! "Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yes I do Lee-Lee," the caller said. Crud, only one person calls me Lee-Lee.

"What are you doing Sam?" I asked him. What could Sam, the alpha dog of his pack, need?

"Trust me this is urgent," he said worriedly. "Emily left." What in hell? How could she leave him?

"Tell me more," I urged him.

"I woke up today and she was gone," Sam said in a monotone. "Her things, they disappeared. It's like she was never here. I need her Leah. Do you have any clue to where she is?" Wow, how the mighty have fallen.

"I don't have a clue Sam," I simply told him. "I will call her if you want, though."

"Thank you so much Leah," Sam thanked. "I really do appreciate your help."

"No problem," I concluded. I hung up the phone. I then dialed Emily's cell phone. She picked it up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Emily asked all innocently.

"Go back to Sam," I told her. "Why did you leave?" I asked her.

"I…I…I'm pregnant," Emily told me. I could hear her faintly crying.

"That's great Em," I congratulated her. "But still, why in the world are you leaving? Sam seemed all worried."

"I just think this is for the best," she mumbled. "I mean, he has the whole pack to worry about, let alone his own son." She sounded so depressed.

"I know Sam, Emily," I began. Oh I can't believe I am saying this! "Sam loves you. You are his imprint. Ant trust me, he can take care of a child. Just give him a chance." There was a long pause between us.

"You're right Leah," Emily said. "I'm going to turn this car around and go back to La Push."

"That's great," I cheered. "See you soon Em." I hung up the phone. I looked at the clock. Dang, it's 5:20a.m. Humph, I might as well stay up. I got my clothes on and walked outside. I strolled down to the ocean. The ocean was just beautiful. The waves were crashing down onto the enormous rocks that served as a barrier for us La Push residents. These waves glided perfectly onto the sand, eventually hitting the rock. This marvelous, never-ending process just reminds me of…the vampires. They all basically re-live their teenage years their whole lives. When they leave one area, they start anew in another. I guess, like the waves, they get bored. Unlike the shape shifters, they can't be changed. Vampires either keep existing or die and burn in hell. That just seems like a sad way to go. They are intertwined into all of our lives for forever.

I left the beach and walked back to my house. As usual, Embry and Quil were at my house. They were playing a super Mario game. They didn't turn their heads to look at me; they were playing the song "Holler Til You Pass Out" by 3OH!3 loudly. I walked over to the stereo and turned the music off.

"Ha! I beat you!" Embry shouted. He jumped up and down on the couch.

"No you didn't! I clearly won!" Quil shouted back at him.

"It was a tie!" I yelled. They turned to me. I began to crack up. "You guys are hilarious. Hey, did Seth come home yet from patrol?" I asked them.

"Nope, not yet," Embry told me. "I bet that he is making a straight shot from patrol to school."

"Yeah. He says that his sweat turns on the girls at school," Quil chuckled. "Don't worry, human, Leah. He is going to be okay." I gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's good," I said. "Say, aren't you two supposed to be doing patrol soon?" I asked them.

"Well that's soon," Quil pointed out. "We still have time." He turned to Embry. "REMATCH!" Quil shouted. They resumed the game. God, they may look 25, but they are so immature! I flipped out my phone and began to text Jake.

_Are you still at the house?_

It took a whole minute for Jake to answer back.

_Yeah. _

Hmm, I wonder if I can come over there.

_Can I come over, Quil and Embry are still at my house._

Jake hesitated with his text.

_Sure, you can come over. _

I walked over to his house. Sure enough, Jacob was there. "Hey Jake," I told him. I gave him a light kiss.

"Hey babe," he said. "I'm still surprised how Sam was able to handle this news so well."

"Same here. That was pretty odd," I agreed. "you know what seems odd?"

"What?" Jake asked.

"Quil and Embry are at my house more than they are at their own houses," I simply said. Jacob burst into laughter.

"You are right my Leah," Jake agreed with me. "Hey, have you heard of Seth this morning?" he asked me. Crud, he doesn't know where Seth is also?

"No, I haven't," I said. "I'll call him." I dialed his number.

"Hello?" Seth asked.

"Seth, are you ok?" I asked him eagerly.

"Yeah, I will be," Seth said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. Oh, where is he?

"I'm sorry Leah," Seth said, full of sorrow. "I can't deal with this anymore. I am condemned to this life forever…unless I do this. Caius, do your worst." I then heard an unbearable scream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, I looked this chapter over and thought it was one of my best to date. I hope you all like it, especially the cliffie. Please, rate this and review it. I enjoy all of your reviews. And hey, I hit 28 reviews!!! Thank you all!

-Nellabelle


	7. Because of You

"Seth! Seth!" I screamed into the phone. He didn't answer. "Seth, PICK UP THE PHONE!"

"I'm sorry Leah, Seth can't get the phone right now," I heard Caius say calmly. "He asked for it. He asked for my help."

"You didn't help him at all!" I said angrily. "You killed him!"

"Silly human, don't you get it?" he asked me. "It's simple. A shape shifter plus a vampire bite equals what? You should know. You were the first example. He is now going to be the second." I dropped my phone. How could he want to be a human? I mean, he was so happy with being a shape shifter. God damn, I'm confused.

"Jacob, get us plane tickets to Volterra, now!" I yelled at him. He looked at me in confusion. He then sat at the computer.

"I have them. We can go now," Jacob said a few minutes later. We quickly hopped into his car and drove to the airport. We boarded the plane with ease. When we were on the plane, I turned to Jake.

"Jake, Seth was bit," I whispered, making sure no one else heard. Jake's eyes widened at the news.

"Whoa, why in the world?" he asked. Geesh, Jacob was practically an older brother figure for Seth. Even though Seth annoyed the shit out of Jake, he still looked up to him.

"I have no clue. That's why we are going to Volterra," I explained.

"So wait, are we gonna like save Seth?" Jake asked me simply.

"Yes Jake, we are gonna save my brother, but not for a couple of hours at least," I ended. The rest of the plane ride was pretty silent. Well, except for the annoying kid behind me. He kept kicking my seat and giving me whiplash. All in all, it wasn't a bad plane ride.

Around eleven hours later, Jake and I departed from the plane. "Now, time to go to Volterra," Jake told me. We rushed into a rental car (we didn't want to steal; that's for vampires) and we made our way to the castle. We were met at the door by two familiar vampires, Renata and Alec.

"What are you two doing here?" Renata asked in a stubborn tone. She continued to block the doorway.

"We are here to save my stupid brother," I replied harshly. "Now, if you want to die, and I mean get shredded up by a really pissed shape shifter, then keep blocking us. But I suggest that you move." Renata and Alec quickly moved out of the way. We stormed into Caius' room. There we saw Seth immobilized on the couch, with Caius sitting by his side.

"What in hell did you do to him?" I shouted, readying myself. Jacob kept me at bay, luckily.

"All I did was fulfill his wishes, young Leah Clearwater," Caius answered calmly. "He will be somewhat back to normal in a couple of days, so don't worry. Relax, if you wish." He poured a glass of wine. "Do you wish for a glass of wine?" he gestured to us.

"No thanks," Jacob spat. "But we do want to know what happened to Seth. Tell us, or we will kill you." I let my guard down a tad bit. Unfortunately, Jacob phased into his form.

"Heh, like you can kill me, you silly shapeshifter," Caius taunted. "I can tear you up and leave nothing behind. This is called experience, which you don't have." I swear, Jacob was about to attack.

"Guys, stop fighting this instant!" I yelled. "I just want to know what exactly happened to my younger brother." I fell to my knees, and began to cry. I know, it's un Leah-like to cry, but this was pretty life altering. Jacob then phased back to his human form.

"Yeah, Caius, Leah has been under a whole lot of stress. Give her a break," Jake backed me up.

"Ok, well, a night or two ago, Seth came over to Volterra and to the mansion, so, obviously, us vampires wanted to know why he was here," Caius finally began to explain. "He called for me. I brought him up to my chambers, and he began to bawl, which was odd. He was ranting on about how being a shapeshifter is so tough and all that jazz. He feels that he's the one to blame for his father's death. I guess that he wanted this. Seth began to beg me to bite him. I had no possible clue why he would want this, but he wanted to be bitten. So, being a man of my word, I bit him."

"Oh my god," I whispered. I didn't know that this is what Seth was thinking. I guess that protecting secret thoughts runs in the family, no don't it? I then began to think about what happened to me. Let's put the math together. A shapeshifter plus a vampire bite equals a human. Damn it! "I brought this upon all of us."

"What do you mean Leah?" Jake and Caius asked me.

"He learned from my example of what happened to me," I began to say. "He must've thought that if he turned back into a human, then he would be able to leave his life."

"So you are saying that you are a human now Leah Clearwater?" Caius questioned me. "You certainly smell like a shapeshifter, without a doubt." I began to blush.

"Oh, well that's none of you business, isn't it Caius?" I threw a question back at him. We all then heard a loud thump. I turned to the couch. Seth had his eyes open. I darted over to his side. "Are you ok Seth? Why did you do this?" I asked him worriedly.

"I…just wanted to be able to have a free life with whoever I want. I didn't want any imprint of the sort. It's just that… this worked for you, so I thought that this would work for me too. I'm so sorry Leah. I shouldn't have asked for that…" Seth then fell unconscious. I turned to Jake.

"Is this what happened to me, when I changed?" I asked Jake. He had a sour look on his face.

"Yeah, but that was after a day or two of being conscious, at least," Jake told me. I immediately turned back to Seth. I tried to feel his pulse. There was none. I then checked his chest. There was no breathing.

"Jake, did my heart stop beating and did I stop breathing?" I asked him. This is not good.

"No, you didn't Leah," Jake answered again. There was a short pause. "Leah, get breath into him now!" Jake yelled. I then realized that this is my only chance to save my brother's life. I kept trying to do the CPR, but it wasn't working. He wasn't breathing still or having his heart beat. After ten minutes, I gave up.

"Jake, he's gone, he's gone, my only brother is gone," I cried. I put my hands into my face to try to suppress the tears.

"I'm so sorry Leah," Caius told me. God, he was going to pay.

"Caius, I suggest that you better run, because I'm going to kill you," Jacob threatened. But before Jacob could phase, we all heard a voice.

"Sis, I'm up, no need to kill," I heard Seth say calmly. Seth is alright? I turned around, facing the couch. Seth look completely normal, a little too normal. This really scared me. "Thanks for saving me, Leah."

"But, your heart wasn't beating, and you weren't breathing," I mumbled.

"Oh fuck," Jacob said, loud enough for all of us to hear. I just ignored him.

"Seth, you don't know how happy I am to have you here with us again. I thought that I lost you," I cried. I embraced him in a hug. We were hugging for a while until Jake broke the silence.

"Leah, run. I knew I sensed something funny," Jake began warning me. "I should've smelt it before, but I thought it was just Caius. Leah, run as fast as you can, because Seth is now a vampire." Acting on instinct, I broke through the door and began to hightail it out of there. I saw no one was chasing me, so that was great. I took the car and drove out of Volterra. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. My only brother, Seth Clearwater, was turned into a vampire.

Well thank you all that kept on reading. I feel horrible for not updating sooner! I had some major finals and all that fun stuff. Luckily I passed all my classes with A's! So I hope you like this one a lot. Please review. Reviewing helps me improve as a writer, even if it's bad. To get to the point, thank you all for sticking with this story!!!

-Nellabelle


	8. Danger Zone

A few hours after driving, I pulled into the nearest motel. I walked up to the front desk. A freckled kid was typing away on a computer at the desk. He looked up at me. The kid jumped out of his chair. "Hi, how may I help you?" he asked eagerly.

"I would like to get a room?" I asked. I surveyed him carefully. Great, he poses no threat. "Preferably one on the bottom floor." If Seth was going to get me, I might as well put up a fight.

"Ok, well I have room 303 open, on the third floor. I'm sorry; there are no rooms on the first and second floors available. I hope that this would do," the kid told me. Great, I don't get a running start. But hey, this gives me somewhere to rest.

"I'll take it," I accepted the offer. I gave the kid my credit card. He swiped it and handed it back to me, along with the room key. "Thanks," I thanked him as I walked off. I climbed the stairs to the third floor, and then to my room. I inserted the key into the doorknob and opened my room. It was simple, only a bed, sink, and bathroom. I then fell asleep on the bed.

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

"Caius, restrain him!" I commanded Caius. Seth was trying to run towards Leah, but luckily he wasn't making any progress. "I'll get the rest of the Volturi." I stormed down the stairs and met the rest of the vamps in the lobby area.

"Now, shall we make our way to the city?" Aro was asking Marcus and the rest of their band of bloodsuckers. Then, almost instantaneously, they all turned to me.

"What's wrong, young shape shifter?" Marcus asked me calmly.

"I…Seth…trying to get…Leah," I mumbled. "Please help." Suddenly, I felt a whirlwind of air pass by me. I opened my eyes and didn't see any vamps. I dashed back up to Caius' chambers. All the vampires were restraining Seth. Seth turned to me.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "I need to eat! Just, let me go," Seth begged.

"No Seth, I will not let you go," I told him. "You tried to kill, nay, suck Leah's blood. You acted like you weren't her brother. You need to be helped." Aro thought of an idea.

"Hey, maybe I can get Carlisle here and have Seth only eat animals so he won't kill Leah," Aro suggested. Hmm, that wasn't that bad of an idea.

"For once, I agree with a leech," I murmured. "That is a great idea, Aro. Can you dial Carlisle's number?" I asked him. As Aro ran downstairs, I took his place of restraining Seth.

"That's how I acted?" Seth whispered in shock. "Oh crap! How would my mom take it? First I was a shape shifter and now I'm a vampire? God, I'll kill her too!" If vampires could cry, then Seth would be creating a river of tears.

"Seth, your mother will understand," I said, attempting to console him. "She was able to handle the shape shifter Seth, and she will now have to handle the vampire Seth. So, she may, well will, be shocked, but she will understand. And with Carlisle's help, he can help you control yourself. Bella was able to control herself, so you will be able to do the same without a doubt." Seth began to grin a little.

"I…I guess you're right, Jake," he replied. "I will be able to handle myself, but not right now. I need some serious help. But first, can you make sure that Leah is ok? I'm real worried about her now."

"Yeah, I go find her," I promised him. Geesh, Seth is a good kid, even though he is a bloodsucker now. I turned to the other vampires. "Keep a tight grip on him. I don't want him to hurt anyone." I phased, and ran out of the mansion, then out of Volterra. I ran near the two lane road, looking for places Leah may be.

After a few hours, I saw the car we rented outside a motel. I phased back to a human. I noticed there were no clothes tied around my arms and legs. Crap, why did I not bring clothes? I phased back into a wolf. I trotted across the road and was just outside the motel. Hmm, what to do now. Maybe, just maybe this will work. I walked up to a door and tapped it with my nose. The door opened. A man was standing in the doorway. He looked pretty angry.

"Argh, get out of here you stupid wolf!" he yelled, kicking me in the chest. The man shut the door on me. I headed onto the next door. The same thing happened. This was going to take forever. And with three floors, I have a lot of kicks coming my way.

An hour after searching, I headed to the next room, room 303. I tapped my nose on the door. It took a minute or two for the person to open the door. The door finally opened.

_**Leah's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to a loud tapping noise on the door. God, who could it be this late at night? I slowly made my way to the doorway. I opened the door and saw a wolf at the doorstep. "Hmm, you look a bit like my Jake," I said. And instantly, the wolf phased into none other than Jacob.

"I do malady?" Jacob said suavely. "Seth is being restrained. Carlisle is coming to help him conform to the Cullens' ways. Everything is going ok. Oh, and he is real sorry on trying to eat you earlier." I let Jake into the motel room.

"He does? That's good. I guess that he is changing already," I said enthusiastically. I then took a look at Jake. He was naked. "Jake, why in the world are you naked?" I asked him.

"I…um…forgot my clothes in Volterra," Jake mumbled. I could barely keep in my laughter. "Hey, it's not like you saw this hot bod before." That drew the line. I burst into laughter. I was practically rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, you are hot," I laughed sarcastically. "So, what should we do now?" I asked him. We didn't have a plan for anything else. Seth was still in Volterra.

"Well we should get back to La Push," Jacob told me. "But before that, maybe something else could happen," he said seductively.

"No Jake, not now. I'm still a little shaken up by my brother becoming a different species a second time," I replied. He began to pout.

"But I'm already naked. That will make your job easier," Jake kept trying to persuade me. I hopped onto my bed from the floor.

"Goodnight Jacob Black," I laughed, crawling into my bed. I turned off the light and returned to sleeping. I then felt someone crawl into next to me.

"Even though I'm a shape shifter that phases into a wolf, I am not sleeping on the floor," Jake whispered in my ear. I turned to him. He had an evil grin on his face. Sadly, I knew what he was thinking.

"Fine, but only this once. After this, no more begging in any foreign countries, got it?" I made him promise. Jake then proceeded to take my clothes off. We then did the sin.

In the morning, I woke up and got my clothes back on. I then woke Jake up. "Hey, I'm gonna get you some clothes. But I won't promise that I will get you anything proper." I walked out of the motel room with my dignity intact. I then drove to the nearest town. I bought Jake some skinny jeans and a blue satin shirt. Perfect, just right for him. I then drove back to the motel and entered my motel room. Jake was sitting on the bed. I threw the clothes to him. "Get these on. I gotta book a flight. I'm gonna be a few. See you then." I then rushed to the lobby, and found an empty computer. I logged onto a flight site and booked two tickets for Seattle. I printed out the tickets and walked back up to the room. This time, Jake had his clothes on, yet with an angry look on his face.

"Great job picking out clothes," Jake told me sarcastically. "They match my personality wonderfully." I yanked on his arm.

"We got to go on our flight," I said to him. We walked out of the room, leaving the key inside. We entered the car and drove to the Airport. We then boarded the plane. "Jake, we seriously need to get frequent flier miles for us. We are on planes way too much," I whispered to him. He laughed.

"True that, Leah," Jake agreed. We were silently relaxing for the rest of the flight. When we arrived at Seattle, we drove to La Push. We pulled up to my house, and entered it. The entire pack was inside. They all gave us scowls.

"Where were you two?" Quil asked us. "And where is Seth?" Oh crud, we forgot about this part.

"Well, we were in Volterra," I began to explain. "because Seth was bit by Caius. We tried to save him, but we were unsuccessful. Seth won't be with us anymore." The pack had their mouths gaped wide open. "Carlisle is there trying to help Seth conform to the Cullens' ways." I swear they were going to die.

"So, Seth is a…" Embry mumbled.

"Yeah Embry, Seth is a vampire now," Jacob answered. "I guess something was different from when Leah was bit. So yeah, he is doing ok though. Seth already feels bad for endangering Leah. I think he will recover faster than other vampires. And with a big amount of luck, he will probably live with the Cullens."

"I can't believe it," Jared whispered. "Seth is not with us anymore."

"I know. I'm real shocked," Paul joined in. "Seth was a great pack member."

"Seth did this because he thought he was the cause of my father's death," I explained. "He also didn't want to experience imprinting. Gosh, Seth didn't need to do this." Even I still thought what he did was irrational.

"I know Leah, I know," Jacob consoled me. "Seth is going to stay in Volterra until he is better. We will just have to live without him for now." Suddenly, the door was burst through. Sam entered my house. "What are you doing here, Uley?" Jake asked him threateningly.

"I heard about Seth," Sam began to explain. "You all still know that no vampires can cross the border, right?"

"We will have to make an exception," Jake demanded. I love how he always stands up to Sam like this. Sam is an ass. "Seth is pretty much family to us. He is Leah's brother for god's sake. He was also a shape shifter before all this happened. He should be permitted to cross the border." Jake put up a good fight.

"We will have to consult the council of elders first," Sam warned. "I doubt that they won't want a vampire on the grounds, even under these circumstances.

"Well we will have to see about that, Uley," Jake said, gritting his teeth. "Now, you aren't welcomed here, so please leave." At that instant, he left.

"I really hate that guy," I commented. "It really sucks that I'm gonna be related to him in due time. Why does Emily have to love him?"

"Because she is trapped to him," Jake said. "She can't do anything about it. She doesn't want to hurt Sam. That is the curse of imprinting." After a long pause, Jake spoke up again. "Speaking of curse, I need to go to the Cullens. I need to see Renesmee. She's like a sister, and I can't go long without seeing a sister. Leah, would you accompany me?" he asked me. Do I want to see those vamps? No. But it's for Jake, so I think it's worth it. We drove to the Cullens' house. We were met by an aging Renesmee. She looked like, I don't know, 14 now. She is really getting older. And when she is getting older, I'm getting more worried.

"Jake!" Renesmee shrieked while jumping for joy. "I've been so worried. You were in Volterra and everything. That's scary, especially for a shape shifter." She then turned to me. "Hey Leah, how's your brother? Is he alright?" she asked me.

"Nessie, that's not a nice question to ask someone when you haven't seen them in a while," Edward scolded her. "Sorry about Renesmee, she's still learning what being annoying and hyper means."

"It's ok Edward," I assured him. "And Seth is doing ok. I bet he's learning how to control himself right this minute."

"That's good," Renesmee cheered. Edward left, and walked into their mansion. "Hey Jake, my parents are going to be away tonight for hunting. So, my house is going to be empty. Would you mind staying with me tonight?" she asked him seductively. I could feel my blood boiling. How dare she flirt with my man?!

"I'm not sure, Nessie," Jake told her. "I have other things to take care of. We can hear from Seth at any moment." Jake then leaned into her and whispered something into her ear.

"Ok, have fun keeping Leah company tonight!" Nessie cheered, skipping to her cottage. I was suspicious of what he told her.

"Jake, what did you tell Renesmee?" I asked him.

"I told her that I will keep you company, if Carlisle or Seth calls," he reassured me. "You need all the support you need. Don't worry I will be here for you." He then hugged me. We drove back to La Push and pulled up to my house. Thank the lord that the house was empty. I was finally able to slip my ring on. I haven't done that for days. It felt so right being on my finger. I checked the time on the microwave. It was already 10:30p.m.

"Jake, I gotta get to sleep," I told him. "Night." He kissed me lightly and pulled back.

"So yeah, see you tomorrow," he said, walking out of the door. I walked into my room, got my pajamas on, and fell asleep on my bed.

_**Jake's P.O.V.**_

I left Leah's house at around 10:30 and made my way to the cottage. I quietly opened the door. I didn't see anyone inside, so I made my way to Renesmee's room. I slowly opened the door to find Renesmee lying on her bed. She was wearing some lacy lingerie and nothing else. "Jake, you made it. I was wondering if you didn't want to come," Renesmee said.

"Nessie, of course I would come. You're my imprint, I love you," I assured her. She pulled me to her bed. I then began to undress her. I then gave her what she wanted.

Did you guys see that coming? I hope you all didn't. Thank you all for reviewing! I got so many happy reviews! With the positive response, I decided to write a chapter early! Tomorrow I'm leaving to go camping for the weekend, by the way. Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews. I've been pretty busy today. So, here are some replies:

**Gladesistas: **My friend, I did make Seth a vampire. It added some more stuff to the story. I know, you wouldn't expect that from me, a member of Team Seth, but I had to, for the story. I'm sorry.

**In the hallway with jeans: **yeah, why does Leah smell like a werewolf? I guess that you will have to find out later. I have it planned out. Just wait.

**xx-Eyes for Eternity-xx: **Oh yeah, in this story, a simple vampire bite kills shape shifters, but if it injects venom into the shape shifter, something else happens. I hope that clears things up for people.

There, so please keep reading and reviewing. I love you just the way you are- Mr. Rogers

-Nellabelle

p.s.

RIP Farrah Fawcett and Michael Jackson


	9. Please Don't Go

"Leah! Wake up already!" Quil yelled. Startled, I hit my head on the ceiling. I scowled at him. "Do you know where Jake is?"

"Isn't he at home?" I asked him irritatingly. I hopped from the bed onto the floor without breaking a sweat. Yeah, I'm that awesome.

"No, he isn't," he replied. That's strange, Jacob not being home.

"Oh well," I shrugged it off. "Want me to make food?" I offered. Quil gave me this odd bizarre look.

"You can cook? Who knew?" Quil asked me, sounding somewhat genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I can cook, but I don't like it," I told him. "Now, let's go to the kitchen. I bet you're starving." I walked over to the kitchen and turned on the stove. I took the ready-to-go pancake mix and poured some pancakes.

"That's not cooking," Quil laughed at my "talent".

"It's better than what you can do!" I teased him. "So, did we get any word on Seth overnight?" I asked him.

"No, not yet. But I bet we will get something soon. We all are worried about him," he answered. "It's not the same. I took over his shift for patrol. It takes a lot out of you. And also, there's no one saying 'shut up Seth'. It gets kind of quiet on patrol now."

"I bet it is," I said, flipping the pancakes. Then something dawned on me. "Hey Quil, where's Claire?" I asked him.

"She's at pre-school," he responded happily. "She's so smart. The teacher is real surprised at what she can do. She is such a smarty-pants." Suddenly, Jake walked through the door.

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

I walked through Leah's door to find her making pancakes with Quil sitting at the counter. Crud, time to face Leah. I still can't believe what I did last night.

_**Flashback:**_

_After a while of, you know, sex, I stopped. "Jake, what's…wrong?" Nessie asked me. I can't help feeling guilty, for not having Leah under me._

"_Nothing's wron….well, actually, something is wrong," I began to tell her. "Ness, you are…you look like you are fourteen for god's sake! I feel like a pedophile for crying out loud!"_

"_No, you aren't," Nessie reassured me. "We were meant for each other, and no one else." _

"_Yeah, we are," I told her, still feeling regret. We then resumed._

_**End Flashback:**_

"Hey man, where were you?" Quil asked me. "I checked your house, and you weren't there?" Great, think fast Jake.

"I had to take a run. To clear my head. A lot has been going on, and it basically happened to one of the closest persons to me," I lied. Their faces looked sad, making it seem that they bought it.

"Ok. Well, don't run again tonight," Quil told me. "I had to take your shift as well as Seth's. This is why I have to resort to Leah's semi-cooking." Leah hit him with the jug of pancake mix.

"You want any?" Leah offered. Her face cheered up. Great, no I feel even worse.

"Yeah, I want some pancakes," I said, walking up to her. I then planted a big smooch on her soft lips.

"God, can you guys not act gross in front of me?" Quil said disgusted.

"You can leave if you want," Leah smirked. She's so good at that.

"No, I don't. I still want some pancakes," he said, continuing to sit on the chair.

"You just said that they are bad!" she yelled, hitting him a second time with the pancake mix jug.

"No, I said that I would have to resort to your pancakes. I didn't say that they are bad!" he defended himself.

"They're done!" she exclaimed, flipping them on plates. The plate was towering, like the Eiffel Tower. She carefully brought them over to the table. We all took seats, and scarfed down the pancakes. After eating the pancakes, Quil left. I was alone with Leah.

"So, Leah, want to do anything?" I asked her. She turned to me.

"Sure, but not out here. On the bottom bunk?" she offered. It wasn't anything special, but it was something. We then darted to her room.

An hour or two later, I walked out of Leah's house and headed to the cliff. I met up with my two best friends, Quil and Embry. "Hey, want to jump?" I asked the two. They nodded a yes, and we all flung ourselves off the cliff. I must've had a bad jump, for my whole body was aching. I then swam to the shore.

"Oh Jake! You had a bad entrance!" Embry laughed. "Did it hurt at all?"

"Of course it did, Embry!" I yelled. "I don't want to jump again right now," I told the guys. Quil jumped up.

"I need to go pick up Claire!" he blurted out, rushing back to town.

"God, he can never know when to do something until it already happened," Embry said, shaking his head. "Wait, you do the same thing, Jake."

"When am I ever late for something?" I asked him angrily. How dare he accuse me of stuff that isn't true.

"You were late today. You were supposed to meet us here 30 minutes ago!" Embry said, defending his accusation.

"I guess you are right, my friend," I gave in. "But I was already busy with something."

"Like what? Tending to Nessie's every need?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, more like tending to a different girl's need. Her sexual need," I smirked. Embry's mouth gaped open.

"Wow, I guess that that is a good reason to arrive late," he said. "Who was it?"

"Can't tell you. It's a secret. She would be pissed if I told anyone," I defended myself.

"Whatever man, but I will find out someday," he laughed. I began to walk back to town.

"See ya later," I told him.

"Yeah, see you," he signaled off.

_**Leah's P.O.V.**_

I decided to make my way to the Cullens' again today. Maybe they have heard from Carlisle and Seth. I took Seth's old car and drove it to their house/mansion. I pulled up to their house and knocked on the door. Alice was the one who answered. "Leah, what are you doing here?" she asked me in her tiny angelic voice.

"I was kind of wondering if you have heard from Carlisle or Seth today. They haven't called my house or any other of the pack members at all," I explained. She bit her lip.

"We did get a message from Carlisle, do you want to hear it?" she offered. I couldn't pass this up.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, Alice," I thanked her. She walked me up to the answering machine.

"So, just press this button here to listen, " she pointed to a big red button on the left hand side. I pressed the button and listened to the message.

_**Hey, it's Carlisle, of course. So, Seth is doing alright. He is disappointed with the smell and taste of Animal blood, but he is getting used to it. Seth still has a long way to go before he interacts with humans. I'll guess about a month. He is making great progress. Well, I just wanted to clue you all in, so bye.**_

"Seth's doing alright?" I asked myself. This is great news! I will basically be able to see him in a month! I turned to Alice. "Thank you so much for letting me listen. This single message has brought much hope to me. Thanks so much!" I hugged her. One of the good things about being human again is that I don't have to smell vampires anymore.

"You're welcome. And Leah, you are welcome here anytime," she offered. I walked out of their mansion and drove back to La Push. I saw Jake walking in town. I pulled up to him. "Want a ride?" I asked him.

"Sure," he replied. Jake hopped into the passenger seat. I then heard him sniff. "Why do you smell like vampires?"

"I smell like vampires because I was just at the Cullens'," I told him. "They have word on Seth."

"What? How's he doing?" Jake asked in anticipation. "He isn't dead, is he?"

"He's not dead. We will be able to see him in a month," I said gleefully.

"That is awesome! It's been lonely without him. But we do have to get this through the council first. Since he's a vampire, he can't cross our territory," Jake informed me.

"You're right," I agreed. "But it will be easy. Seth grew up in La Push. He wouldn't eat anyone. He has emotional ties to practically everyone in this town!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why we don't have to worry," Jake assured me. We finally pulled up to my house. "I'm gonna go home. Love you Leah," he told me. We kissed, then he left.

"Bye," I whispered, but he was already gone. Damn, he has to be so fast. I walked into my house and fell asleep on the couch.

_**Two Weeks Later:**_

I woke up, and rushed to the bathroom. I threw up what felt like a whole meal. Crud, I guess I shouldn't have ate that last slice of pie last night. I freshened myself up and walked around town. I arrived at Jake's house. His car wasn't there. I guess that he is getting more info about Seth at the Cullens' house. I can't believe that I will see him in only a small two weeks! I am so excited. I began to walk back to my house when Jake pulled up to the driveway.

"Hey Leah, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I just came to see you," I said cheerfully. "So, where were you?"

"At the Cullens', getting more information," he told me. "Seth is all ok. He will be back in two weeks, that's for sure."

"That is awesome," I laughed. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, maybe we can just hang or go to the beach. Sound ok?" Jake asked.

"That sounds great!" I said enthusiastically. "Walk me to my house." We walked to my house. I got my swimsuit on and we ran for the beach. He was faster than me, but he slowed down just for me. I feel so special. We splashed into the water, and then splashed each other. I got him in his eyes.

"Hey, don't do that, Miss Leah!" he laughed, then splashed me so hard, I almost fell over. But I only almost fell over.

"Jake, you don't splash that hard! I almost fell!" I giggled. I then ran up to the sand and laid in it. Jake fell right next to me. "Smooth one, Mister Jacob." He began to tickle me. "Jake, stop!" I shrieked, but he kept on. I then pushed him away. "I told you to stop!"

"I, I guess you did," he laughed. We then ran back to my house. I took a shower, and sat on the couch next to him.

"I'm going to make dinner, what do you want?" I asked him. He has been staying over a lot now.

"Hmm, how about hot dogs?" Jake suggested.

"Yeah, those sound good," I agreed. I then put some hot dogs into the microwave.

"That's not how you make hot dogs, Leah," Jake told me.

"That's how I make hot dogs," I said, sticking my nose up at him. A loud buzzer went off. The hot dogs were done. I got out the buns and condiments. "Jake, come over here and make your hot dogs." He rushed over here and took most of the hot dogs. Great, this is what I planned. I made my hot dog and ate it. After dinner, we watched the movie "Spice World".

"Why do we have to watch this?" Jake asked me.

"What? I love this movie!" I shrieked. The movie began to play. "Shut up, it's gonna start." We finally began to watch the movie. During the alien part, I fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up. And like yesterday, I threw up again. God, I must have a bug or something. I hope it's not like a tapeworm or something. Those are real disgusting. I walked back into the living room and noticed that Jake wasn't here. I bet he's at home or something today. Anyways, I decided to go to the doctor's today. I drove up to the office. Luckily there weren't many people there, for I forgot to set up an appointment. I walked up to the counter.

"May I set an appointment for Leah Clearwater?" I asked the nurse.

"You don't need to set up an appointment, Leah. We already have an opening," the nurse said with a smile on her face. She led me to the tiny room I was to sit in. Soon after, the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Ninata, and you are?" she asked me kindly.

"I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater," I addressed myself.

"I see, and why are you here?" Ms. Ninata questioned me.

"I think I have a bug," I blurted out.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Well I threw up yesterday and today, so I think that's why I have a bug," I explained.

"Well, do you think you have any other symptoms?" the doctor asked me. Crud, I don't have any other symptoms, I think.

"I don't think I have any other symptoms," I answered Ms. Ninata.

"Well, please don't be offended, but, are you sexually active?" she asked. God, why does she ask so many questions?

"Yeah, so?" I told her. Ms. Ninata sighed.

"Well, Leah, there is a chance that you may be pregnant," she told me.

"What?" I asked. No, that can't be possible.

"It's not official, but you can be pregnant," Ms. Ninata repeated herself. "Would you like to perform one of our tests for confirmation?"

"Yes, of course," I agreed. She gave me a cup and led me to the bathroom. I peed in the cup and gave the sample to her. She took it to the lab. She came back to where I was.

"It will take a day or two to get the results. Have a good day," she said cheerfully. I walked out of the clinic. I then drove to my house and rested.

_**Jacob's P.O.V.**_

I drove over to Nessie's house as soon as I can. She said over the phone that it was urgent. I pulled up to her cottage. She was waiting outside for me. She walked over to my car. "My parents aren't home. Come inside." I walked inside and sat on her couch.

"So, what's so urgent?" I asked her. She had a worried look on her face.

"Well, um, Jake, I don't know how to say it, but, um…. well," Nessie broke off. She then pulled up her shirt. Crud, I hope not that again. But instead, she just showed her stomach. It had a small bump.

"Oh shit," I mumbled. How in hell can she be…pregnant? She's only like not that old! Oh shit I'm screwed.

"Jake, it's not that bad, really," she tried to comfort me. "Sure, we will have to deal with my pissed dad, but that's it. We can live together and be happy." Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen.

"Yeah, you're right, Renesmee. It will be alright," I told her. "Well, I got to go home. See you."

"Wait, Jake, my parents are hunting for a couple of days. Can you stay here?" she asked me. Aw, I really have to stay, for her. So, we went to her room.

The next day, I woke up next to Nessie in her bed. She was up, and sitting next to me. "Nessie, I need to go back home today. The pack is gonna be pissed with me," I told her.

"I guess you are right. Just be here when I call," she warned.

"Love you Nessie," I whispered to her.

"Love you back," she whispered back. I hopped into my car and drove back to La Push. I then drove to Leah's house. I can't believe that I got a girl pregnant. And it was Nessie of all people! I can't believe I did this to her. Edward will seriously hurt her if he found out. He will either kill her, the baby, or me. I need a lot of time to think. And what will I do with Leah? She loves me, and we are engaged for Pete's sake! I really messed up this time. I finally arrived at Leah's house. I opened the door and saw her sitting alone on the couch. I walked up to her.

"What's wrong, Leah?" I asked her. She handed me an envelope. I opened it. It had a test result on it. It read that something is positive. "Leah, what is this of? What is the test of?" I asked her.

"It's, it's a…pregnancy test," she cried. "I'm pregnant, Jake. We are gonna have kids. At least we are already engaged. Just Jake, please don't leave me. I seriously need you now. With all this Seth stuff and now this, you're my lifesaver."

"Don't worry Leah," I tried to comfort her to the best of my ability. "I won't leave you." It's official, I am the worst person alive. I got two girls I love pregnant. I'm just fucked up. But, how am I going to keep this away from each other? Who should I choose?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok, how did you like them apples? Well, I bet you hated them. Sorry about this, well, I'm not actually. I had this scenario planned out since day one. Oh and the question at the end, that is directed at you. Who should Jake choose? Nessie, or Leah? Please read and review. I love reviews, and they help me write. Also, just to let you all know, this is my best story I've ever had on fan fiction! Thank you all! By the way, just a side note, all the chapters are named after songs. The songs are all awesome, and I think you should check them out. Love you all lots,

Nellabelle

p.s.

Rip Billy Mays

p.s.s.

Way too many celebrities are dying. Who agrees with me?


	10. Voting Info

Sorry I didn't include this before but I didn't make the poll then. To vote, I have a poll on my profile page so vote there. I will end it in a couple of days to see who wins. Thank you for voting!

-Nellabelle


	11. Stay Close, Don't Go

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything else in the media. I only own what I own!**_

Jake comforted me the rest of the night. I still couldn't believe it. Sure, I done it a lot with him, but that don't mean that I should be pregnant! My head was on his shoulder, with him rubbing my back. I looked up at him. "Jake, please don't ever leave me," I whispered, making out the words between my sobs.

"I won't. Trust me Leah; you are the only one for me. I love you with all my heart," he told me. Those words made me feel like my heart was whole again; a part felt torn away after all this news the past week.

"Well then, Jake, marry me," I sort of asked him. "If we are to have this baby, then we need to be more than just engaged. I want a wedding. I know, it sounds girly and all, but what girl doesn't want a wedding?" He began to smile.

"Leah, I will give you the perfect wedding; it will be like one of the ones in a storybook!" Jake cheered. I'm really surprised on how well he is taking this. It's just one of the great things about Jacob Black, I presume.

"Oh my goodness! Thanks Jake!" I said enthusiastically, smothering him with kisses. "But wait, first we need to tell my mom and your dad. I don't know how they will react. My mom would probably be ok but your dad may have a few problems."

"Yeah, you're right, Leah," he agreed with me. "So let's start with your mother. She will be nicer." We then decided on telling my mom when she gets home.

Later that day, my mom finally came back from Charlie's house. "Hey you two, how was your guys' day?" she asked us. She began to put away dishes from the washer.

"Well, mom, I…well Jake and I have something to tell you," I began, practically tripping over my words. "Well, we are…pregnant." As I uttered the last word, the plate that was in my mom's hand shattered on the floor.

"You two are what?" she asked us.

"Sue, we are pregnant. Don't worry this is a great thing for Leah and I," Jake told her. "We are both happy with it. Don't fret."

"Well, if you two want this child, then I shouldn't stop you," my mom gave in. "Just remember that taking care of a child is a lot more work than it seems."

"Thank you for understanding mom!" I said as I hugged her. "This means so much to me! Now, Jake, we can tell your father."

"Yeah, let's go," he said sarcastically. He drove us to his house. Billy was working on who knows what in the garage. "Hey dad."

"Hey kids, what are you doing here?" Billy asked us. "Aren't you two usually at Sue's house at this time of day?"

"Yeah, we were just there," Jake responded. "We aren't there now because we have something to tell you." There was a big pause between us.

"Well what is it son?" he asked us irritatingly.

"Well, Leah and I are…um…well…pregnant," Jake whispered, only loud enough for Billy to hear.

"What in the world?" he asked angrily.

"Don't worry, Mr. Black," I assured him formally. "We can handle this. We are able to take care of our child, no matter what it takes."

"I hope you two do!" Billy said encouragingly. I actually think that he liked what I said. "Jake, remember that you still have to have everything under control with the pack and everything."

"Yes, dad, I know I still need to take care of the pack," Jake agreed. "Well, thank you for supporting us, Dad."

"No problem, really," he said, all cool and collected. "Leah here is a good girl. She doesn't get into trouble. She will be better for you than other girls that's for sure!"

"Thanks dad, now I have to get Leah home," Jake told his dad. We then drove off to my house. When we reached my house, Jake didn't get out of the car. "Hey Leah, I have to go to the Cullens' to do some things. I will try to be back as soon as I can." I saw him off into the woods.

_**Jake's P.O.V.**_

I drove to Nessie's cottage to try to settle everything. Damn, this was such a mistake! I love Leah, but I shouldn't have done this with Renesmee to begin with. Well, it may be too late now, but I need to set things straight. When I pulled up to the cottage, I hopped out of my car and knocked on the door. Nessie answered the door, luckily. "Hey Renesmee, we need to talk," I told her sternly.

"Why Jake?" she asked me curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, yes. Something is wrong, Nessie," I began. "God, I was so stupid. I shouldn't have had sex with you at all."

"Why? We were meant to be together, Jake," Nessie tried to assure me. "This is why we were blessed with this baby."

"No, Renesmee, we really aren't meant to be together, well, not like this," I told her. I could feel her heart, along with my heart, crumble. "Renesmee, before you were born, there was someone that imprinted on me, and I didn't know it. Yet, when you were born, I imprinted on you. A year later, I learned of the person that imprinted on me. We then began a relationship. We took things far, and I engaged the person. Now, not too long ago, this person got pregnant. I'm so sorry Renesmee, but I love Leah. I need her, and she needs me. Renesmee, I shouldn't have let this happen. I am so sorry." Renesmee burst into tears. But then, she regained her composure.

"Well, I guess that I did pressure you to have sex, and you couldn't help it, you know, because of your imprint. I'm so sorry I had this happen to you," Nessie apologized for no reason. "I was so stupid to think that we needed each other like that. For god's sake, you were tight with my mom years ago! We couldn't have a relationship like this. I only need you for a friend, I completely regret all of this. And now, you may risk your relationship with Leah because of this! I ruined your life. I hope you forgive me Jacob. And more importantly, I hope that Leah forgives me as well." Then, suddenly, I felt the sharp pain pierce my chest. Yet, it suddenly went away. I instantly felt better.

"Renesmee, did you feel that?" I asked her. She nodded a yes. "I think, that our bond is…broken. But, I still feel something for you, Nessie. Yet, it's not like before. I just feel…friendship. It's nice, like an oasis or something."

"Yeah, I feel it too. It's all calm and relaxing," Nessie agreed with me. I think that I still have an imprint with Nessie, but it's toned down to just friendship. I then heard a shriek, followed by a moan of pain. These sounds came from Nessie.

"Renesmee, are you ok?" I asked her worriedly. She then smiled. "How in the world can you smile after that?" I asked her.

"I can smile, because, it's gone," Renesmee grinned. "The bump, it's gone. I guess that the toned down imprint must have had an effect on this. Now, we may be able to not think of this ever again!" Thank the lord. I am so relieved.

"That's great Nessie," I cheered. "Now we don't really have to think of this. I can just be with Leah and it will all be alright."

"Yeah. And maybe someday along the road, I can find someone else to be with," Nessie thought optimistically.

"Well, Nessie, I have to go. I left Leah at her house. See you later!" I said goodbye and drove back to Leah's house. She welcomed me with open arms.

_**Leah's P.O.V.**_

Jake came back with a huge smile on his face. I gave him a hug when he opened the door. "So, you got everything taken care of?" I asked him kindly.

"Yep, everything is taken care of. So, what are you in the mood for?" Jake asked me.

"I'm in the mood to watch a movie. What do you think of The Goonies?" I asked him. "I'm in the mood for a funny film."

"Sure, why not? It's a classic," Jake agreed, popping in the DVD. We began to watch it until I forgot one crucial component to watching movies.

"We…need…POPCORN!!!" I shrieked. I rushed to the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into the microwave. I waited for two minutes and took the bag out. I walked back to the couch. "There, now we can play the movie." We continued the movie from there. I haven't felt any moment in time be more serene than this.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow! That was a fast update! Well this was a sort of emotional chapter. I hope you all liked it. Oh yeah, and everyone that voted said Leah so I went ahead with Leah. Thank you all for voting! I love you all who review! And to you all that don't, shame on you!

Love you lots,

Nellabelle


	12. Forever & Always

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own twilight. Nor do I want to own twilight. It'd be way too hard to be a celebrity in the book world.**_

After the movie, I went to my bedroom and slept. Hmmm, I can't believe that he is gonna be with me for eternity! That is just the best thing in the world.

"Leah, it's time to wake up," Jake whispered into my ear. I opened my eyes, and saw Nessie and Jake hovering over me.

"Why is she here?" I asked him innocently.

"She's here to keep you company when I'm gone patrolling. The guys are pissed at me for missing out so much," Jake explained. "I hope you don't kill each other!"

"Trust me, we won't," I assured him. Jake then exited out my window. I turned to Nessie. "So, what do you want to do today?" I asked her. I was never really that comfortable near her.

"I don't know. Why don't we just hang out?" Renesmee offered. We walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. "So, you're happy with Jake?" she asked me.

"Of course I am. He's the best man on Earth!" I cheered. "Who wouldn't be happy with him?"

"Yeah, he sure knows how to treat a girl right. Well until he dumps her for an older woman and aborts the child in a psycho way!" she yelled. Wait, what did she mean? I glared at her. "Crap, I said too much. I'm just gonna go," Nessie said, leaving me alone. Oh that Jacob Black is in so much trouble! I ran outside and into the woods. I then saw a russet colored wolf run past me.

"JACOB BLACK! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" I yelled at him. He began to trot back to me, and phased back into his human form. "HOW IN HELL COULD YOU DO THAT?! WE ARE ENGAGED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Leah?" he asked me. Oh, like he doesn't know! How could he lie to me like that?!

"You know what I am talking about, you Pig!" I yelled some more. "I know you slept with that freak and knocked her up like you did me! You have done some bad things before, but this clearly takes the cake!" I unfastened the ring around my finger. "Here take this symbol of nothing back!" I said as I threw the ring at him. I then ran away. I ran to the only place where I knew I could have some comfort. I ran to Emily's house.

"Hello? Oh, hey Leah," Emily greeted cheerfully. She then saw me crying. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't hear me from the woods?" I asked her sarcastically. "Oh well, Jake slept with Nessie. She was knocked up for a time being. Yeah, all this happened when he and I were engaged. That's what's wrong, Emily." She seemed flabbergasted. She hugged me and led me into her living room.

"It's ok Leah, everything is fine here," Emily consoled me. "Leah, Jake loves you. You know that. He saved your life multiple times, and never tries to defy you. You're basically his world." Her words weren't making any sense.

"Well answer this. If he loves me, then why does he have sex with another, huh?" I asked her angrily. I cried some more. "He's been with his imprint. God, another guy leaves me for his imprint. I hate my life!" I yelled.

"But Leah, isn't he your imprint?" she asked me innocently. I began to fume.

"Yeah, he is. He did that even though he knows of our connection!" I continued to yell. Just then, I heard the door open. Emily and I turned our heads. Jacob was standing in the doorway. "Go…away…Jacob Black!" I screamed as tears continued to streak down my face.

"Leah, it's not what it seems," he tried to explain. "Well, Nessie wanted it. I couldn't resist. She's my imprint. I was stupid. I realized that I tore your heart. I'm your imprint. I should have known the repercussions. I didn't mean to hurt you Leah. Please, take me back." His plea was nice, and not what I expected. I then looked at his body. His clothes were all torn up and ripped. Blood was oozing out of the large gashes on his chest. He was a total mess.

"Jake, what happened to you?" Emily asked him.

"Sam ripped me up," Jake said. "He found out what happened. I guess that he didn't want another person to hurt you, Leah, just because of an imprint." That's real weird. Sam isn't nice like that, especially towards me. Hmmm, I think that he actually has a heart.

"Jacob, you really hurt me. And after all that we've been through, I think this is too pathetic of a thing to give up what we have," I told him. Jake walked up to me, and hugged me.

"Trust me, Leah Clearwater, I will never leave you again," he whispered into my ear.

"You better not leave," I said jokingly. Jake took out the ring out of his pants pocket.

"Leah, will you be my fiancée again?" Jake asked me. "I will not be with any other woman again if you want it that way."

"Of course I want it that way," I said, sliding the ring onto my finger. "I love you Jake." I leaned in and put my lips to him. This is the way god wants it, even if we don't go to heaven.

_**Epilogue:**_

A year after being re-engaged to Jacob, I am still together with him. We even got married a year ago! A while ago even, I had my beautiful baby Jack. We moved into a cute little house on the outskirts of La Push, near the forest. Everything turned normal around the Cullen household again, after Nessie told Edward what had happened between her and Jacob. Seth eventually moved into the Cullen house, giving me a reason to go there every day. Everything seemed perfect. Even though it was real hard to get to where I am now, I am living my dream life with Jacob being my husband, Jack being in my arms, and my family staying somewhat alive. I guess that it wasn't that bad that I had an imprint after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And….that's a wrap! Thank you all for staying with me throughout this story! It was a great ride! I hope that you all liked this. I know that the epilogue was short, but I didn't really know how to end the story. Thanks for the support, especially from everyone that reviewed every chapter. So long, and goodnight!

-Nellabelle


End file.
